NSA Work
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: Charlie said he consulted for the NSA, but he never said exactly what he did. Well, the National Security Agency isn't exactly a walk in the park. It can be a dangerous job, but not even Charlie would have guessed just how dangerous. Can Don save him, or


**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs, only expect this once because I only say it once.**

Charlie sat in Don's office. There was a new case. It made Don edgy and Charlie wasn't terribly thrilled. It was the bombing of Federal Bureau of Investigation buildings. The FBI was worried. Charlie himself was worried, but he had more than that on his mind, though Don was the main thing. Agent Edgerton was watching he and Don closely. Charlie was aware that he probably thought something was going on. Charlie had been slightly aggravating lately. And while Terry and David thought he was stressed or something like that, and a few agents thought different things, Edgerton seemed the only one who wasn't entirely sure. He watched Charlie carefully. Even right now, when he had tried to annoy him, the look in his eyes told him that Edgerton wasn't buying it. Don breathed.

"I'm going to grab some water." he saved whatever he was doing. Charlie sighed, he was sorry to have to piss off Don. He left. He moved to Don's desk, and his computer whose screen was projected on a plasma screen in the front of the room.

"Sorry Don." he said looking at the door. He dialed a number, aware of everyone's attention on him now.

"Dr. Eppes," the growl telling the mood of the speaker,"I am getting sick of this." "I almost came in to check on you."

"I'm working on a case Agent Reddington, my sincerest apologies." he sounded however more sarcastic than he had wanted to. "I have work to do and Don didn't want to leave. Unless you want him to know, which you have made it very clear you don't-"

"It's called a lie."

"He's my brother, you think he has no clue when I lie?" he sighed exasperated. "Look, if you were more cooperative with me. . . ." "I can't call every two hours without raising some kind of suspicion." "Even you know that." Reddington sighed.

"Dr. Eppes, you can understand my concern." "Any moment a psychopath could come in there and try to eliminate you." Terry and David looked at each other and several agents payed attention.

"I doubt it, from the data he's going to wait until I'm in the field."

"Still, you understand why I'm concerned."

"Yes. Listen, why don't we try a new approach?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll text message every two hours call every five."

"Dr. Eppes!" "There's no way I can allow that!" he was getting angry again.

"Well, I guess I can tell Don then can't I!" Charlie yelled. He breathed. "We don't have a choice." "Besides it provides more contact between us than before."

"But we'll only know something is wrong if you don't call, which could prove dangerous." Charlie sighed aggravated, and for the first time he looked tired. He looked up at the clock.

Agent Reddington went through a list of some sort, Charlie was going through Don's computer completely ignoring him. He heard Edgerton snicker, he guessed he found it amusing. He was going through when he saw the folder.

Family Pictures.

Charlie opened it and revealed a slide show of family pictures. Charlie laughed as Charlie's fifth birthday party came up. Don had "accidentally" pushed him into the cake. There mother was trying badly to be mad at Don in the picture. Her smile poked through and he shook his head. Charlie searched through and he stopped as he came to one with their mother. It was just before she got sick. He touched the screen. He picked up his cell phone and text messaged something.

"What?"

"That's a keyword." "If I don't text that you know something is wrong." "Happy?" the agent sighed in defeat.

"Tell me Dr. Eppes, do you have any concern for your life?" Charlie laughed shortly. The laugh became a worried sound.

"Do you know, I honestly do not care at this moment whether or not I live." "Only when I think of the ramifications." "Then again, I'm so mad I could care less."

"What's wrong?" he asked half curious.

"For starters this situation." "And I have not needed a babysitter since I was ten and. . . ." he was interrupted.

"We aren't babysitters." "We're federal agents who are protecting you."

"I feel like your babysitting me." he said simply. "Not only that, if you aren't babysitting me, why then am I constantly bombarded by reprimands?"

"They aren't reprimands, you're in danger, and you refuse to take it seriously." "If I must remind you to follow procedure so be it."

"Exactly." "You're babysitting me and it's annoying." "Do you realize in this room alone there are fifty four agents?" "What's he going to do, take them all out?" there was a groan on the other line.

"Would you give the FBI this much trouble?" Charlie looked at the agents.

"Uh, that's tough, for some I wouldn't, but then again, Don would probably kill me if I did anyways." "Besides, no offense but I actually know some of these guys, I trust them."

"And you can't trust us?"

"Some of you, however you have that habit of threatening me with my brother, and that tends to piss me off a bit. So I become less desired to follow your instruction. And unlike Don, not to sound childish but you, can't make me."

"You I'm afraid have no idea-" Charlie interrupted him.

"No, you don't understand, you can put me under heavy guard somewhere where I can't get out or cause any trouble or get hurt, but you cannot make me follow your instructions. That is what I'm getting at." "So stop threatening me and you may I find I try a bit harder to follow them." he pressed the button to end the conversation and went back to the computer. He dialed another number.

"Agent Chabra." a female voice spoke.

"Hey Jennifer."

"Charlie, hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, where's Don?"

"He's pacing in front of the vending machines, I think he's angry." Charlie sighed.

"Hey, after this is over, you can have that long talk I mentioned."

"Thanks." "I'll remember to do that."

"Okay, now, is there anything else you need Agent Eppes." she said the 'agent' part with her teeth slightly clenched. Charlie looked at the phone.

"E-E-Ex-c-cuse me?" he asked shakily.

"**Director Robert** ordered that I make sure you were comfortable." "Are you?"

"Just fine." came out in a slight squeak.

"Good." she said with what seemed a smile. "By the way for the record, I told you so." "Bye." she hung up and Charlie pushed the button. He breathed as he dialed the next twelve digit number.

"NSA Department Head Robert's office, how may I help you?" A few agents looked at Charlie now. Most turned another way.

"This is Dr. Eppes, can you please patch me through to him?"

"Of course Agent Eppes." he flinched at the sound of agent. Someone picked up a phone.

"Charlie glad to hear from you."

"Bob hi." Several FBI agents looked at Charlie now, differently than they had before. Edgerton raised an eyebrow at them and watched Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, any trouble?" he sounded concerned.

"Yes as a matter of fact." "Why do people keep calling me agent?"

"Ah, yes, well, you see, there's a slight complication with the situation." "I wanted to inform you of it." "I was going to call you tonight, but this is close enough." "You see with the new situation we want to move you to an agent status, to make sure that we can keep an eye on you." "Surely, you understand with the danger you're in we need to make sure that say, no legalities can get in the way." Charlie looked at the phone.

"I don't want you to take any offense Bob, but that sounds a little underhanded."

"I'm afraid it is." "But it's necessary, we're finding evidence that the killer might be NSA. And if he is, we want to make sure that he can't move you out of our custody." "Safety, particularly yours is the most key issue at this point in time." Charlie sighed.

"Understood." he said. Charlie could still feel Edgerton's gaze. And once again it occurred to him that with their differences, he and Don had a few things in common.

"Charlie?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." "What did you say?"

"Sorry, I asked if you were all right?"

"I'm fine, I just need to sort all this out." "Have you got anything on that man I saw in Afghanistan?"

"No, we're looking." "This man is quite slippery, but thank you for bringing him to our attention, I mean that Charlie." Charlie tried to believe him, but once again the voice called. He couldn't trust him. He shook his head. "This man could be dangerous Charlie, I want to warn you about that."

"Of course." "I'm aware of what he can do, I watched him shoot four men, not including the 'bad guys' as it were."

"Well, we did find one thing on him." "Apparently he's a mercenary of some kind." the bottom of Charlie's stomach dropped out.

"A mercenary, great, you know that makes me feel a lot better." He held his head and breathed. "How long will it be before you catch him?"

"We don't know." "I wish I could say, but I don't think we're going to catch him for a while, and that's being truly honest."

"You mean there's no way that you can catch him?"

"No, not by any means." "He just won't be caught for a while." "Give it time Charlie."

"Time." he whispered. He watched the clock. He put his head on the desk as Roberts

went through. He whined. His head perked up as the door closed.

"Who left?"

"Agent Tiers, with Edgerton's crew." Edgerton watched him with a slight smile. Charlie was suddenly aware he was shaking he grabbed his hand and swallowed.

"Excellent."

"Bob, I'm not actually an agent right?" he asked half nervous.

"Breathe Charlie, you're still our number one **_consultant_**." "I know all this makes you feel like one though."

"No, it makes me feel like a spy." He half smiled.

"What did I say about NSA agents?" he asked.

"They all tend to spy for fun." Charlie said. Robert chuckled.

"Exactly." Charlie shook his head. Then he looked at the door.

"Don't worry." "Don is under twenty four hour unknown hard to find protection." Charlie perked up.

"Uh Bob I should have-" he was cut short.

"I know where you are, the FBI can't say or do anything, I control their supervisor." "Now breathe, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure that Tiers knows where he is?"

"I'm fairly sure that he has some kind of clue as to who or where he is." "I know whoever it is, they're in the FBI Building, and the only NSA agent there is him." "If he wouldn't have left I would be worried."

"Why?" "Wouldn't that mean that there was no connection?"

"Yes, but also it would mean that one of our agents was renegade in an FBI building. And who's to say who it would be and where'd they be?"

"True, but who's to say he just doesn't have to go to the bathroom?"

"That's why we have someone tailing him."

"I see." "Well, uh, does Agent Chabra-"

"We needed her to tell you."

"I see. What about this mercenary? Does he have any connection with the NSA, or was he just shooting to kill?" "And is he uhm, actually a mercenary?" Charlie added the last bit with a bit of a choke.

"Well, we can't seem to tell, we're not sure he's a mercenary, it was a plausible excuse which he bought as he hung up."

"Well, that's good."

"However, he's still dangerous, and could pose a threat to your life if you're not careful."

"I can live with that." he coughed to clear the slight squeak at the beginning. "Now, none of my family is in danger?"

"No, they're all safe and all have protection." "And he could be a mercenary, but it's more likely he's something more dangerous."

"Oh, what a relief." Charlie said sarcastically. "Well, at least he hasn't tried to contact or threaten me."

"He probably doesn't see you as a threat."

"Good."

"Well, Dr. Eppes, it looks like I have to go." "Meeting, now, we've set the trap, let me know if anything backfires or if there are any problems."

"Will do, thank you Bob."

"Of course, see you in three days."

"See you then." he said. "Uhm Bob, real quick before you leave-"

"Have I heard anything on this FBI Bomber?"

"Yes." he asked carefully quickly looking at the door.

"No, but I assure you, if we do we'll move Don out as fast as we can."

"What about the other agents, shouldn't you make sure everyone is safe?"

"Well, we have a job to do, the only reason Don is a priority is because you are our number one consultant." Charlie looked at the phone.

"But the FBI, isn't this a matter of National Security?" Edgerton shook his head.

"Not our department." Charlie nodded.

"Understood."

"Talk to Don, he'll tell you what is and what isn't." "Just don't mention what's going on. After all, you did talk to me. And I have hinted that I might be able to get information on that particular subject." a look of realization came over Charlie's face.

"You know who he is."

"We know everything, at least a lot more than you think."

"Then-"

"I have to go, we'll discuss this more later."

"Of course." "Have a nice day Bob." But he was less than cheery.

"You too Charlie, no worries, Don will be fine." Charlie pushed the button to hang up. The phone rang. Charlie had a half smile. He pushed to answer.

"Hello."

"What do snakes and politicians have in common?"

"I have no clue." he said with a half smile.

"They may shed their skin, but underneath they're all dirty." He chuckled. "Why do ticks and politicians have dinner with lawyers?" He got a perplexed look.

"You just lost me."

"Bloodsuckers have to stick together." Charlie chortled.

"I must admit, that one was good."

"I got a million." she said. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime Dr. Eppes, how are you?"

"Learning, I don't suppose there's any way to figure out who this person is?"

"Who?"

"The FBI Bomber."

"I see, well, to be honest, no, not unless you have the clearance." "Which for obvious reasons you don't have."

"I know." "Why?" "Why are they allowing this?" "It doesn't make sense."

"They have their job, nothing more nothing less." "This is the FBI's job." "Don however is your brother, and because of that he is protected." "Be thankful you can at least take care of that."

"Well, if they remove Don, the office, at least members here can at least guess what's going to happen, right?"

"Yeah, so look at it from that point of view."

"Okay, I can do that." "Speaking of Don where is he?"

"Crap, on his way to you." "Goodbye."

"Bye." he was about to hang up when he heard a curse.

"Agent Chabra?"

"Nothing, at least not for you to worry about." "Goodbye Dr. Eppes, enjoy the rest of the night."

"You too." he hung up and moved to the blackboard. Charlie breathed as he looked at the door and all around.

"I hope I never have to do this again." he seemed to be talking more to himself. Don came in and Charlie smiled weakly at him. Don shook his head smiling. Don cooled down a bit, and Charlie even helped him relax. He made up for what he did. Don even gave Charlie a ride home throwing his bike in the back.

"Thanks Don."

"You're welcome, sorry about losing it?"

"It's okay, my fault." "Hey, you going to come by the house?"

"Yeah, figure I might as well." "Why, you lonely?"

"No, just curious, Dad will be glad to have you home."

"Yeah, the happier he is, the happier we are."

"Yeah."

"Hello." Charlie jumped. It was Edgerton.

"Hey, how are you?" Don asked.

"I'm good, just came to check on you two."

"Why?"

"No reason." he said throwing a glance at Charlie. Don looked at the two.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing, why would anything be going on?" Charlie asked normal.

"Because there is just something wrong with this."

"Don't be ridiculous Don." Charlie said trying to reassure his brother.

"Right." Don headed for the front.

"Can we have the exciting conclusion tomorrow?" Charlie looked at him.

"Only once." he said. "Never again."

Charlie was working on the equation. Don left to meet with his superior. Charlie looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot." he got his cell phone. He text messaged quickly. He then text something a few moments later, he'd forgotten the code word most likely. He breathed when there was no reply.

"I hate it when I do that." he muttered to himself. The phone rang and Charlie looked at it and the agents.

"Not an agent, not an agent, not an agent." he said to himself. The phone rang and he went over to it.

"Hello?" he asked half aggravated.

"Dr. Eppes, nice to see you can answer the telephone." Charlie looked at the phone and just went to press the button.

"Now, that's what Clarkson did." His head snapped to the phone. He backed up two steps and swallowed.

"Ah, good to see you remember, I hear mathematicians have bad memory." "So, do you remember enough to possibly tell me where that little micro-chip is." Charlie looked at his bag and then back at the phone. He tried to quietly open the bag and pull out his PDA. Several agents rolled their eyes. He dropped the PDA back.

"The PDA?" he said with a chuckle. "I thought you guys were slightly smarter than that." Charlie crossed his arms.

"Well, I can see talking to you is going to be useful." "I'll talk to you soon Dr. Eppes." he hung up. Charlie made sure by pressing the button. He pulled out a flip phone. He pushed the back off and pulled out the battery. He threw the phone on the ground and from the

battery pulled out a small black chip.

"On the bright side, I don't think he knows where this is, or where it's going." He was mostly talking to himself. "Then again, that last one could be something we have in common." Charlie looked around. He thought and he looked at the door. He looked at the tape on Don's desk. He pulled off a small piece and a larger piece. He put the micro chip on the small one and then used the larger one to tape it under the desk.

"It's my best plan." he said to Edgerton who gave him a look.

"A lot of people use it."

"Yeah, well, give me a better one."

"That's about the best I can think of, if you want to make it so one knows where it is."

"Why would I do it any other way?"

"So someone would know what was going on if something were to happen to you is just an idea."

"Yeah, well I'm not comfortable with all of the FBI knowing this is going on, I'm surprised Bob is." "But that's not what's important." "What is, is that there's a chance if I do anything else Don'll become involved."

"And that bothers you?"

"My brother ending up dead because of my screw up, yes it does." "It bothers me greatly. And that is exactly what will happen." "I guarantee you."

"Do you?"

"Considering my luck, yes." "Besides, you don't have to worry about this." "Your main concern is if you see Don escorted out of here or you just suddenly can't find him to get the hell out of here, and then locate Don if you can."

"And if we can't?"

"Well, Don'll be safe, and if by that time you haven't located the bomb or the person who made it, look." "That should be your first priority after you clear the building."

"Right, and you?"

"I'm not going to be here."

"Not what I meant, I meant what about you?" "What's going on?"

"NSA affairs, the whole thing will blow over and everything will be back to normal." Charlie however was shaking nervously. He dialed a number again.

"Dr. Eppes, you must stop calling from there." she joked.

"Hi Nancy, is Bob available?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, why is something wrong?"

"You could say that."

"Understood." a few moments later the phone was patched through.

"Charlie, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I think the uh mercenary has located me." "He just called, he wants the chip."

"The chip?" "Are you sure?"

"He asked for it, unless I'm missing something in that."

"Understood, can you hold out for two more days?"

"Two days, yeah, I think I can do that."

"All right, I'll double the security around the office."

"What about home, my father is still there and he has no idea about what's going on."

"Your home security was all ready doubled." "Don't worry, it was doubled last night."

"For what reason?" he asked worried.

"Because that's the first place he's likely to attack. It's basic procedure, however it seems now he's more likely to target wherever you are for the chip. So you can't go anywhere alone, find a way to avoid it." "Do you understand?"

"Understood." he said.

"Good." "Now, I'll see you in two days."

"See you then." he hung up.

"See you then, and remember what I said."

"That's it, I'm sick of this, why is this coming up now." "This is ridiculous, shouldn't a criminal have an issue with calling the FBI, and more importantly should Bob have an issue with the whole of the FBI aware of what's going on?" He hit his head on the desk.

"I need to get some more sleep." he muttered. He looked up.

"I also have to quite talking to myself on a regular basis." he said as he looked at the equation on the board.

"There's something here, I just have to find it." he looked through the papers. He flipped through until he became aggravated and threw the case data back on the desk. He breathed.

"Maybe I just need a fresh look."

"That's the first good idea I've heard out of you." Charlie jumped and looked at his brother. Don had entered just now quietly.

"Hi." he waved. Charlie looked tired, both mentally and physically.

"Headache?"

"Yeah." "Wait, when did you come in?"

"Right around the throwing of the case data." "Why?"

"No reason, just some stuff you don't need to worry about." he said. "And I'm not taking a break."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Charlie, I swear if you don't take a walk or something like that I'll lock you out of this briefing room for twenty minutes." Charlie looked up at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Okay." he rolled up his sleeves and approached him.

"Okay okay okay okay." he stood up. "I'll take a walk or grab something to eat."

"Eat, go grab something to eat out one of the vending machines." "I'll buy dinner later. Grab a soda and just relax." "Okay?"

"All right." "I'll be back in fifteen or less."

"Any less than fifteen and I'll lock you out for twenty minutes more." Charlie looked at him and Don gave him a look that made Edgerton think he'd really do it. Charlie actually stuck his tongue out at him and walked out.

"Charlie." he turned around. Don returned the gesture and smiled afterwards. Charlie left the office chuckling.

"Oh brother." Don slumped in the chair. He picked up the case file.

"We gotta do something about this." He looked up at the door and watched some scene that only he could see, trying to pinpoint exactly what was going on in the mind of his younger brother and having no success. He looked at Edgerton who was now standing up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Charlie isn't the only one who could use a break." Don nodded.

"I guess if you want one now is the time to take it."

Edgerton walked along trying to find the missing math professor. He obviously didn't believe in following orders. He decided he was most likely to be outside. Surely enough on a bench outside sat a rather upset Charlie. He sat with his feet on the bench and he faced the front, watching something interesting. Edgerton could tell he was thinking. He rocked back and forth, and suddenly Edgerton saw a seventeen year old kid, a fifteen year old, and what eventually turned into what he pictured Charlie as, as a ten year old. A small boy sitting in way over his head, and no one to turn to. He sat down.


End file.
